los malaventurados no lloran
by Nara Taisho de Son
Summary: Goku termino su entrenamiento con uub, decidió que ya era momento de volver a casa, llevando se la peor sorpresa de su vida. "se que están en algún lugar mejor en donde no hay abuso, fuera de este mundo, quiero encontrar un medio para yo poder hablar con ella poder decirle a ella, que aquí todo esta peor que al igual que ella mi voluntad también murió"
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado 10años en que el guerrero Goku se marchó con Uub la reencarnación de Kid Buu, 10años en la que dejó su familia para cumplir sus sueños, 10años en la que no supo nada de ellos y ellos de él. 10años en la que Goku ya no tenía nada que enseñar a su alumno.

-bueno ya es hora de volver a casa-hablo con una sonrisa-Milk se enojara porque me ausenté mucho en casa-dijo con la mano detrás de la cabeza-gracias Dende por dejarme entrenar aquí y disculpa por los destrozo-saltó de la plataforma celestial tomando rumbo al monte Paoz-"Milk"-pensó a la vez que se formaba una gran sonrisa-allá voy mi amor aquedarme contigo hasta el fin de nuestros días.

Aterrizo con la mejor alegría del mundo, entro en la pequeña casa quedando pasmado en medio de la puerta.

-¿qué hacen aquí?-pregunto cambiando la cara una de confusión.

Estaban todos sus conocidos Bulma y Vegeta, Raditz, Picoro, Trunks y Bra, Krillin y A18.

-como siempre llegas tarde Kakarotto-dijo Vegeta.

No entendió que quiso decir, busco con su mirada su familia y no vio a ninguno, siguió mirando pero esta vez a los presentes y todos tenían cara de tristeza, iba volver a preguntar otra vez pero una alarma sonó en su cabeza.

-¡MILK!-gritó corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta de golpe llevando la sorpresa de verlo a su familia ahí, sus hijos Gohan y Goten a los costado de la cama, Ox-satan mirando hacia ese lugar, Kei abrazada a su hijo Bardock y Videl abrazando a una joven a lo que de seguro seria su nieta Pan, todos alrededor de la cama.

-Milk-dijo preocupado mirando a esa cama donde reposaba la pelinegra. Se llevó la peor sorpresa de su vida, verla ahí toda demacrada, sin luz, débil-Milk-volvió a decir mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Sus hijos lo vieron con cara de odio y con ganas de reprocharle pero una con un gesto de su Tía se callaron. Gohan se movió de su lado al de su esposa e hija para darle espació a su padre, la pelinegra abrió los ojos y los enfoco al hombre al lado de ella.

-Goku-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Milk…porque no me avisaste…porque no me llamaste-dijo yendo al tema, no era tonto sabía lo que estaba pasando y el KI inestable de ella lo confirmaba, se estaba muriendo.

-no quería que me vieras así…quería que me recordaras como la mujer fuerte y decidida que lucho contigo en el torneo de artes marciales y no como este trapo viejo que vez ahora.

-perdóname…nunca debí abandonarte…nunca debí dejarte sola…perdóname por todo el daño que te hice con mis desplantes…perdóname Milk-rogó llorando mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-mi Goku-acaricio su mejilla-te perdono mi Goku-le dedico una débil sonrisa-pero perdóname tú a mí por no haber sido la mujer que te merecías, por no haber sido tan fuerte como tú, por haberte obligado a casarte conmigo, perdóname pero ya no te puedo seguir esperando y espero que seas paciente y me esperes a mí-cerró sus ojos-te amo.

-no me dejes-dijo entre sollozos tomándola en sus brazos-¡MILK!-grito cuando sintió que su vida desvaneció.

-MAMÁ -gritaron sus hijos a la vez que lloraban.

-abuelita-dijo mientras abrazaba a su madre.

-suegra-dijo Videl mientras apretaba a su hija

-Milk-dijeron Ox-satan y Kei que era abrazada por Bardock.

Abajo los amigos de la familia bajaron su cabeza, Bulma abrazo a vegeta y este correspondió.

-mujer histérica-dijo vegeta al no sentir el KI y el grito de los SON.

-Milk-dijeron los demás.

Después de varios minutos Raditz apareció en la escena y mirando a su hijo le dio una seña, los dos se acercaron a Goku separándolo de su mujer, Raditz la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a fuera.

-Raditz maldita seas que haces-grito mientras era detenido por su sobrino-Bardock suéltame.

-lo siento tío-dijo con pena.

Todos se retiraron de la habitación, Gohan y Goten no sin antes mirar con despreció a su padre, dejaron solo a Tío y sobrino. El pelinegro mayor con esfuerzo utilizo la teletransportación ubicándolos a los dos afuera de la casa cerca de aquel árbol que tenía tantos recuerdos lindos con su hermosa Milk, estaban todos allí, Ox-satan, Picoro, Bulma y Vegeta, A18 y Krillin, Goten y Bra, Trunks y Pan, Gohan y Videl, Kei y Raditz, todos delante de la tumbo de su esposa, su sobrino lo soltó y los dos miraron como cada uno dejaba una rosa como despedida y agradecimiento.

-ya no tenemos nada que hacer acá-dijo Goten después de despedirse de su madre-vámonos Bra-limpio sus lágrimas y encamino a su padre-ahora dejo de sufrir…espero que estés contento con lo que lograste, que mamá sea infeliz hasta su muerte…ahora sabrás que es la soledad y no tener a quien realmente quieres-dijo pasando al lado-tú no te la mereces, nunca debiste revivir…como me hubiera gustado que nunca fueras mi padre-y se fue volando seguido de Bra.

Los demás también se fueron a excepción de Trunks y los que Vivian ahí, Gohan igual que su hermano miro con desprecio a su padre pasando en silencio a su lado.

-lo siento señor Goku…y es un gusto que haya regresado-dijo Videl que seguía a su marido.

Pan por otra parte se acercó al mayor propinándole un golpe en el rostro-esto es por todo lo que la hiciste sufrir-y salió volando, Trunks miro al saiya puro pidiendo disculpa por lo sucedido y siguió a la joven.

Goku se acercó a la tumba y se dejó caer llorando con amargura no le pudo decir cuánto la amaba, se fue sin escuchar las dos palabras que ella tanto esperaba oír, las dos palabras que él nunca se molestó decir pensando que con las acciones valían más que esa dos simples palabras, acciones que si pensaba pasaba por desplantes, abandonos, soledad, preocupación y tristeza, ahora que no ya no estará más, que la perdió se dio cuenta del sufrimiento en la que vivió y el valor que tiene escuchar, decir un TE AMO.

-porque no volví antes…porque no la visite…si hubiera aunque sea llevármela conmigo esto, esto no hubiera pasado-dijo entre sollozos.

-los hubieras no existen Goku-hablo Kei detrás de él-por mas que te la llevaras su enfermedad la atacaría y moriría igual.

-pero por lo menos hubiera estado sus últimos días conmigo…por lo menos hubiera disfrutado su compañía hasta el final.

-lo echo, hecho esta, las cosas se dieron así

-¿Por qué no me buscaron?-se levantó y la miro.

-Milk no quiso, no quería que la vieras deteriorarse que era débil, deseaba que la recordaras como una mujer fuerte, decidida, orgullosa de ser tú esposa, que la recordaras con ese temple que poseía y no esa mujer normal, con temor, frágil, atormentada, que se estaba desmoronando.

-¿cómo vivió este tiempo?-limpio sus lágrimas.

-a pesar que le faltabas que te necesitó cuando le dieron la noticia, que necesito tu cariño para luchar para aguantar su agonía-suspiro-estuvo feliz con nuestro cariño y compañía…supero tu ausencia, se dicó a luchar por lo menos para saber en qué manos quedaba su pequeño Goten y Pan, ahora que son familia con Bulma, se fue tranquila-miro al cielo-estará muy bien donde sea que este-sonrió- ah Milk me dijo que cuidaras de los muchachos y que ella te agradecías por todos eso maravillosos años que vivió contigo y que no se arrepentía de haberte elegido…me tengo que ir, Raditz se enojara y ella en tu rato reclamara comida-acaricio su vientre de 4meses-adios Goku.

-Kei-la freno antes que tomara vuelo-me harías un favor-asintió-le pondrías su nombre.

-por supuesto…vendré para que la conozca-se fue volando.


	2. Chapter 2

Entro a su casa y miro todo el lugar se veía tan vació, tan frio y silencioso, camino por la casa y en cada esquina que miraba le traían recuerdos de ella, empezó a llorar, se sentía culpable por no estar cuando lo necesito, maldijo su sangre saiyajin, su raza, su deseo de batallas, todo aquello que lo hiso lastimar a esa buena mujer. Se metió a la habitación que poco tiempo compartió con ella y reanudo el llanto.

"_**sé que está en algún lugar mejor**_

_**Donde no hay abuso, fuera de este mundo"**_

Han pasado 3mese desde que Milk murió, 3meses en que Goku se echó en el abandono ya ni siquiera es la sombra de lo que un día fue, estaba devastado ya no comía, ni siquiera salía de su casa, estaba solo ya no tenía nada solo el odio de sus hijos y nieta. Se intentó levantar de la cama pero se cayó al suelo, ya no tenía fuerzas.

Bardock que lo fue a visitar entro de golpe en la habitación al sentir el golpe y el KI de su tío desvanecerse, lo levanto del piso y le dio una semilla del ermitaño que siempre llevaba.

-estas bien tío Goku-pregunto cuando se recuperó.

-para que me lo diste….no lo necesitaba-dijo enojado.

-te estabas muriendo era eso lo que querías-dijo con rabia.

-que si es lo que quiero-el más joven abrió los ojos de asombro-para que quiero esta vida si no tengo a Milk…para que quiero seguir viviendo si mis hijos y mi nieta me odian…dime para que la quiero si estoy solo-grito y luego agacho la cabeza-quería morir o intentar hablar con ella…necesito hablarle y decirle que mi vida es una mierda sin ella…que no tengo ganas de vivir sino la tengo a mi lado…que ya no soy nada-empezó a llorar- decirle que toda mi vida se volvió un infierno…que encontrare alguna forma de estar con ella.

-pero usted no pensó como se sentirá ella viendo como usted se destruye por su culpa…que abordonará a sus hijos y su nieta como lo hizo con ella…que siendo un hombre valiente en las batallas muera como un cobarde…que es lo que ella pensara de usted…por favor no se abandone piense en Gohan, en Goten y en Pan están dolido pero sé que no lo odian, aun ellos lo necesitan…viva, no por usted o los demás sino por ella- se acercó y depositó una mano en su hombro-ella no sé lo perdonara.

-tienes razón-le dio una triste sonrisa-gracias.

-no se destruya-y se fue dándole su espacio.

"_**quiero encontrar el medio para yo**_

_**Poder hablar con ella, poder decirle a ella que**_

_**Aquí todo está peor, que al igual que ella,**_

_**Mi voluntad también murió**_

_**Le quiero platicar que todo sale mal,**_

_**Que yo la alcanzaría teniendo la oportunidad"**_

Una vez que Bardock se fue el pelinegro se dirigió a la tumba de Milk.

-hola Milk-se arrodillo en frente y deposito una rosa-de seguro que allá estarás muy bien-sonrió con amargura-que irónico ¿no? a pesar de haber muerto dos veces no sé cómo será el paraíso, nunca lo pise pero de seguro no habrá dolor y será hermoso como tú-suspiro para no llorar-Bardock tiene razón es muy tonto intentar suicidarme…los métodos humanos con mi sangre saiyajin no sirven y tú te enojaras conmigo-empezó a llorar-pero sabes no me importa si te enojas ya no me importa con tal de estar contigo, estar a tu lado y sentirte, escuchar un TE AMO de tus labios…te extraño, extraño tus regaños, tus caricias, tu presencia…necesito hablarte y decirte que, que mi vida empeoro que estoy quedándome solo, que los chicos me odian y que la esperanza de que me perdonen se está muriendo-golpeo el suelo-como deseo poder abrazarte una vez más y que todo vuelva a ser como antes, que sea como cuando Gohan era pequeño, volver a esos años en que nos queríamos más antes que sepa lo que realmente soy…pero mi vida ya estaba maldita y con eso te traje dolor, uno al que jamás te abandonó-se limpió las lágrimas-debería recordar que ya no estas y superar este dolor que no me deja vivir, hacerlo que se vaya, ir y arreglar por lo menos mis problemas con los muchachos y Pan…debería olvidar este amor y volverme en ese guerrero orgulloso, frio que mi raza presumía -reanudo el llanto-te tendría que odiar por no esperarme, por dejarme aquí con este sufrimiento, por volverme en este patético ser, pero no fue tu culpa que fue cosa de la vida y te amo tanto que tampoco puedo odiarte, ahora con esto sé que es lo que sentiste todo estos años en lo que estabas solas, en los que te deje en el olvido y todo por culpas de las peleas-miro en silencio la tumba por unos segundo y se fue a la casa.

"_**sé que ella se siente mejor**_

_**Allá no hay suplicio, sería muy impulsivo**_

_**El utilizar un medio y llegar**_

_**A lo desconocido, sentirla a lado mío y decir**_

_**Que todo está peor, que al igual que ella,**_

_**Mi esperanza se murió**_

_**La quiero abrazar, que todo sea igual**_

_**Mi vida ya es tan gris que el dolor**_

_**Jamás se marchará**_

_**Me debería de acordar, debo yo recordar,**_

_**Y sentirse mejor, es mejor no creer en el amor,**_

_**Así como le hago y**_

_**La debería de odiar por dejarme**_

_**Aquí, pero ella no escogió**_

_**Soy un simple amante loco, yo**_

_**He aprendido mi lección"**_

Unos meses después.

Goku se encontraba recostado en el pasto con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza mirando el cielo con nostalgia, observando las formas de las nubes, hoy se cumple un año de su muerte y la quería pasar a fuera, hoy la casa lo hacía recordar a ella, no quería estar más triste, deprimirse ahora que se arregló con su familia, ahora que estaba bien con ellos no quería hundirse en un pozo de dolor.

-sé que estas muy bien allá lejos de la miseria de este mundo-sonrió con tristeza-ya encontrare una manera de hablarte y decirte que me arregle con los chicos…que aquí-puso su mano en el lado de su corazón-está cada vez peor, que ya no me quedan ganas de vivir sino puedo levantarme y saber que no puedo saludarte, que ya no puedo amarte, ni siquiera decir él TE AMO que tanto querías escuchar…oh mi hermosa Milk cada día que pasó extrañándote mi vida desvanece más.

"_**sé que está en algún lugar mejor**_

_**Donde no hay abuso, fuera de este mundo**_

_**Quiero encontrar el medio para yo**_

_**Poder hablar con ella, poder decirle a ella que**_

_**Aquí todo está peor, que al igual que ella,**_

_**Mi voluntad también murió**_

_**La quiero saludar, a su oído suspirar que mientras**_

_**Yo la extraño, mi vida desvanece más"**_

-¡Goku!-dijo una voz de mujer.

-¡MILK!-dijo contento de un salto se levantó y corrió abrazarla-Milk

-veo que cumpliste mi promesa Goku, me esperaste-dijo feliz-nos vamos-le dio una sonrisa.

-si- sonrió y agarro su mano yéndose los dos.

Gohan salía de su casa encontrándose con su padre recostado en el suelo.

-papá-lo llamo acercándose y viendo la gran sonrisa de felicidad que poseía-¡papá!-dijo cuándo unas lágrimas se escapaban, se agacho y tomo al hombre entre sus brazos.

-Gohan que sucede-dijo su tía aterrizando con un bebé en brazos

-mi mamá cumplió su promesa lo vino a buscar-dijo con tristeza.

-entonces Milk llegamos tarde-le dijo a la bebé-"espero que sean feliz"

Gohan llevo a su padre y lo enterró al lado de su madre, Kei llamo a todos los amigos avisando la noticia, así todos los guerreros Z se juntaron otra vez para despedir a su mejor amigo Goku.

Se ven dos niños jugando en unos jardines hermosos llenos de árboles y flores.

-jaja no me atrapa-se escuchó decir una niña.

-ya verás Milk te atrapare-dijo divertido

**FIN**


End file.
